Doom in Retroville
by Digger3000
Summary: This is a story crossing over Jimmy Neutron and the new game from Id software, Doom 3. It's a classic horror action drama scifi fic with plenty of JC at the end. It is recommended that you be familiar with Doom 3 before reading, but you don't have to.
1. Trailer

Doom in Retroville

Trailer

The following preview has been approved for audiences of all ages.

_Retroville: A simple day in a simple town._

Let's see, it was Friday at my school.

"Hey guys, want to come over and help me test my new teleporter?"

_Once again, Jimmy Neutron has a new invention to show off..._

I built a teleporter that could teleport between dimensions. But I still had to test it...

_Usually something always goes wrong with Jimmy and his inventions, but not this time..._

Everything happened normally.

_Or so he thought..._

Suddenly, the power in the lab went out

"Oh my God!!" Timmy screamed!

Then...it happened.

Flaming skulls shot out of the portal.

They were some kind of transformation inducer.

_This time, something went horribly wrong..._

"Is he going to kill me?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get out of here!"

"Get far, far away from my house, now!"

"Neutron, things are really getting crazy! No one knows what to do!"

"Retroville is under attack!"

_When the whole world is Doomed, it's up to Jimmy Neutron to save it, but he can't do it alone..._

"No, stop! STOP! HELP!"

"They're ripping it apart! No!! Please!! Help me!!"

"LIBBY!!!"

_Doom in Retroville: Coming October 31st._

"Hahahaha!!"


	2. Final Commercial

Doom in Retroville Final Commercial

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

_Critics are calling Doom in Retroville "The greatest fanfiction I've ever seen."_

"Oh God no!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"_The scariest thing I've ever seen."_

"If we're all going to die, what's the point?"

"_Jimmy Neutron is perfect as Jimmy Neutron."_

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Everyone out of the house!"

"_I was on the edge of my seat the whole time."_

"I've got to get out of here! Get out of my way!"

"Over here!"

_Doom in Retroville: Starts tomorrow everywhere._


	3. Section 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doom.

Section 1

Well, let's see. It was Friday at my school. It was a hard week, a lot of tests and stuff. Anyway, school was almost over, and I turned to my friends Sheen and Carl.

"Hey guys, want to come over and help me test my new teleporter?" I said.

"Uh, no. But I guess anything's better than this." Sheen said.

"Ok, we'll be there after school." Carl said.

So school ended and Sheen and Carl came over to my lab, oh, I have a lab in my basement. I just finished building a teleporter. Sure, I'd built other teleporters, but this one was interdimensional. Yes, I built a teleporter that could teleport between dimensions. But I still had to test it, so I thought I'd bring me friends over. They had nothing better to do. I activated the device and it turned on normally. I had a friend, Timmy Turner, who lived in another dimension. I opened a portal to his dimension. Everything happened normally. Timmy Turner came through the portal.

"Hey small-headed Jimmy, oh, I mean Timmy." Sheen said.

"Oh, hi guys. Hey Jimmy, I was watching Crimson Chin meets Crash Nebula and I saw this portal open up. Well I said what the heck and went through. What goes on?"

"I was just testing my new teleporter."

Suddenly, the power in the lab went out for a second. The teleported cut off and came back on.

"Ooh. The teleporter must have been sucking up a lot of power." I said, "Hey Timmy, I don't want you to miss your show so just go back through to get home."

"Alrighty."

So Timmy went back through the portal. He came back a few seconds later.

"Oh my God!!" Timmy screamed!

"What? Timmy, what's wrong?"

"Jimmy, that wasn't my house. I don't know what the hell it was. I think it was"

Well, Timmy couldn't finish his sentence before...it happened. I could only describe them as flaming skulls. Flaming skulls shot out of the portal. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Cackling and flaming, flying all over the place, going through the walls. We started freaking out, we didn't know what to do. Then one of the skulls... went through Sheen's body. He started changing somehow. He was...evil. He was completely evil. Then he came after me, I think he was trying to kill me. He wasn't Sheen anymore, I could tell. He was...he was something from hell...


	4. Section 2

Section 2

So Sheen started coming after me and kind of swiping at me. He was like a complete zombie, you know. I didn't know what to do, I picked up the closest heavy object I could find and I beat Sheen over the head with it until he fell to the ground. I think he was dead, he was my best friend and he was dead, and I killed him. We didn't think about that kind of stuff at the time, we only thought about getting the hell out of there.

The skulls were still flying out of the portal. One of them went through Carl and he turned into a zombie. Obviously the skulls were some kind of transformation inducer. Carl started...limping toward Timmy.

"Uh Jimmy, is he going to kill me?"

"Yes! I think he is."

"Alright."

Timmy punched out the Carl zombie.

"Wow, what was that?"

"Kung Timmy. Hey, let's get out of here before we're zombified!"

"I'd better shut down the portal."

I tried to shut down the teleporter but the controls were damaged by the power outage.

"It won't work."

"Unplug it or something."

"I can't, there's a safety shield on it."

"Then let's get the hell out of here!"

We started to run out of the lab.

"Wait" I said, "Let me grab a security pistol."

We ran out of the lab and locked it up tight. Then the phone rang. I was still in shock when I answered it. It was Cindy, oh, she's this girl I know, uh, knew.

"Hey Neutron, There's like a bunch of skulls flying out of your house. What's going on?"

"Those skulls are a very dangerous result of one of my inventions."

"You're kidding."

"Do not, I repeat, do not let any of them near you."

"Hey, one of those things just flew past me."

"Get far, far away from my house, now!"

I hung up, but just then, Timmy and I heard this pounding on the door to my lab. I knew the skulls weren't solid so it had to be something else. Maybe it was Sheen or Carl, maybe we didn't kill them. We went to the door. I was holding the security pistol incase I needed to use it. The pounding continued and finally whatever it was busted down the triple enforced steel door. It was a hideous thing with a lot of eyes. I don't know, like maybe a dozen eyes. Somehow it created a plasma ball and threw it at us. We were able to dive out of the way and I shot at it, over and over, with the gun.

"What was that thing?" Timmy asked as he was, like me, still in shock.

"Some kind of like...demon or something. We better warn the town about this."

We ran outside and what we saw was terrible. Skulls were flying everywhere, people were screaming, being attacked by zombies. Skulls were going through people's bodies left and right. We saw some people literally getting their faces torn off by zombies. Then they ripped open their throats. This guy ran toward us.

"Please, you've got to help me. They're everywhere. We don't know what to do!"

A flaming skull rushed through his body.

"Noooo!!!"

He started growling and he...he grabbed Timmy by the neck and started chocking him. I shot the zombie and it died. The poor guy was trying to escape from the zombies, and in the end he died as one. The pistol was out of ammo, which was bad because a guy was driving a car out of town at full speed. Then a skull went through him and he kept driving. He ran over some guy who was running around in the street and his car exploded and gas leaked everywhere. The whole street went up in flames. I called Goddard, my dog, so I could activate the Neutron E.A.S.

"Attention Retroville, this is the Neutron Early Alert System. The whole town is being invaded by an unknown enemy. Please do not panic and stay away from the flying skulls, I repeat, stay away from the"

Just then one of the skulls went through Goddard. It didn't turn him into a zombie but it disabled him.

"Timmy, we're going to have to get the town to a central command point! We have to get everyone to the school."


	5. Section 3

Section 3

More of those multi-eyed demons busted out of my house. One of them grabbed some guy and twisted off his head.

"Timmy, here's the plan. We run to the school and tell everyone on the way to tell everyone they see to get to the school!"

"Ok, let's go."

The demons were throwing those plasma balls everywhere. People were screaming like crazy and were on fire, stopping, dropping, and rolling.

"Whoa!" I yelled, "We'd better get to like a gun store or something."

So we started to run to the gun store to get a shotgun or something. We were going to need it because that portal wasn't closing. We ran, and we fought our way through zombies. Then we saw a friend of mine, Nick Dean. His legs were burned and he was crawling.

"Neutron! What's going on? They're everywhere. I barely made it out alive."

"There's a teleporter portal open in my basement, these things are pouring out and we can't stop it. Try to get to the school as fast as you can. Tell anyone you see to do the same. Don't let the skulls get you. We're going to the gun store, we'll meet you at the school."

"How am I supposed to get to the school? I can't even walk."

"Crawl! Do whatever you have to. Go now! You might not have long to live."

We continued to run to the gun store. It was about 3 blocks away and we didn't think we cold make it. The multi-eyed things, or imps as I started calling them, were crawling out of the sewers. Zombies were coming from all over. We finally made it to the gun store.

"Please" I screamed, "is anyone here? We need a shotgun to defend ourselves."

There was a guy behind the counter and we asked him if there were any guns we could take. But he didn't answer, he was already a zombie. Timmy took a shotgun off the shelf, loaded it and shot the zombie guy.

"Wow." Timmy said, "This is really effective."

"Alright, let's go!"

We had our gun and a lot of ammo and got the hell out of there. We had about 5 blocks to go to get to the school. I hoped everyone else got there too. We had no trouble with imps and zombies on the way to the school. They all went down in one shot from the new shotgun. Finally we made it to the school. It was no different from the streets. People were running around, screaming, and skulls were flying all around. I ran with Timmy to the front office and got on the P.A.

"Attention! Attention! We are under attack by an enemy force. Please report to the gym to come up with a plan."

Everyone ran from the halls into the gym. Timmy and I got there soon and I yelled out "Everyone please, remain calm! Quiet!!", then I saw someone else I knew, Libby Folfax.

"Libby! It's good to see someone I know that's alive. Have you seen Nick, I saw him on the way to the gun store."

"He didn't make it. One of those skull things went through him and he tried to kill us. We killed him. We didn't know what else to do."

"Damn! What about Cindy?"

"She's over there. Hey Cindy, over here!"

So Cindy came over, but just then a skull went though Timmy.

"No! Not Timmy!"

But it was too late, Timmy was a zombie. I had to shoot him.

"Oh my God!" Cindy yelled.

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get a plan together."

"Neutron, things are really getting crazy! No one knows what to do! We're all really scared! Are we safe here?"

"No! We're not safe anywhere. These demons can bust down walls and do anything they want."

"Demons? What do you mean demons?"

"I accidentally opened a portal to hell with my teleporter."

"Hell?!"

"These skull things came shooting out and turned Sheen and Carl into zombies. That's what they're doing, they're turning people into zombies. Then these imp demons came out and started killing. They're killing and they won't stop for anything. We have to destroy the portal!"

"Why the hell didn't you turn it off before?"

"The controls were damaged and the safety was on. We'd have to blow it up. That's the plan."

"What plan? We have no plan."

"Here's the plan. We all form a team, there's safety in numbers. We get to the gun store, we use the guns to fight our way to the nuclear research plant in Dallas to get a nuclear bomb, then we fight our way back to my house and blow up the portal."

"Ok, that plan is as good as any other. Let's do it."

We had a plan, but then...more pounding...


	6. Section 4

Section 4

"Everyone quiet please!" Cindy yelled, "Quiet please! EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! Jimmy has a plan!"

"That's right!" I said, "The plan is for all of us to work together. We'll fight our way to the gun store and get some guns. Then we'll fight our way to the nuclear plant in Dallas to get a nuclear bomb. Then we'll fight our way back to Retroville to blow up the portal."

"Why don't we just shoot the portal?" yelled some guy in the crowd.

"There's a safety shield on it. We have to use something with enough force to destroy it."

Then the pounding started again. The door to the gym broke down and a demon ran in. But it wasn't an imp, it was bigger, and it was pink and walked on four legs. I never saw any eyes on the pinky, but its back legs were mechanical. Oh, and it roared. It growled loudly, and the calm in the room instantly became chaos.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed everyone in the room. I shot at the pinky with the shotgun but it didn't go down. I shot it again and finally it died.

"Alright listen up people!" I yelled at the frightened crowd, "We're going to need cars and drivers. We've got to get to the gun store to stock up on protection. Then we have to reach the nuclear research plant in Dallas. That facility contains the only nuclear bomb powerful enough to break the safety shield on the portal and destroy it. We can't waste any more time here, we need to get organized here. We need people 16 and over to drive the cars."

"I'll do it!" said my teacher, Ms. Fowl.

"I'll do it too." My principal volunteered.

"Great! But we need more drivers."

"What about your parents Neutron?" Cindy asked?

"Oh! My parents, they went to the store. I have to call them and tell them to come here. I only hope they're not dead."

I called my parents on my cell phone, they were alive.

"Mom, Dad, this is an emergency!"

"What's wrong honey?" My Mom asked.

"Retroville is under attack by an enemy force. Get to the school as soon as possible!"

"Ok sweetie. Oh hey, there's a skull flying toward us. Is that bad?"

"Yes Mom! Avoid the skulls at all costs."

"Um, it just went through your father. No, stop! STOP! HELP!"

"Mom, throw him out of the car now!"

"But"

"Just do it!"

She threw my zombified dad out of the car.

"That's why you don't want the skulls to touch you. Now hurry! You must reach the school immediately!"

I hung up.

"Ok everyone, my dad is dead so my mom will be a driver. Wait, Cindy, where are you're parents?"

"They went to Florida for the weekend."

"Ok, let's get to work here. You guys, split up into four groups."

Everyone in the gym split up into four groups.

I pointed to the group on the far left.

"You are the Alpha team." then, going in order to the right, I named off the Beta, Gamma, and Delta teams.

"Alright, Alpha team, go to the cafeteria and get some food. Beta team, guard the outside of the building and make sure my Mom makes it into the school safely. Gamma team, back up the Beta team and make sure they don't get killed or zombified. Delta team, stay here and we'll work on the plan."

The teams went to their assigned areas. Cindy, Libby, and other members of Delta team stayed with me.

"Hey Neutron" Cindy asked me, "I want to know who picked you as the leader of this little...you know, whatever this is."

"Do we really have to get into this whole thing? I know I can't do everything myself, you don't have to tell me so just don't. That's why we're in the Delta TEAM. I put all the smart people in Delta."

"Oh, well ok then."

But then a sudden rush of skulls poured into the room and people everywhere were turning into zombies. Then there was more pounding on the walls from more and more demons.

"Whoa! Quick, get under the bleachers!"

We dove under the seats and there was silence. Cindy thought the demon was gone, she wanted to come out from under the bleachers but I held her back. Then we saw a shadow slowly coming toward us...


	7. Section 5

Section 5

We kept absolutely quiet, but uh...the pinky found us. It ripped through the bleachers and tried to attack Cindy. It started to bite her but I shot it before it could do any real damage.

"Ow." Cindy said, "I think it bit me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We got out from under the seats and just then Beta team ran in from outside.

"Jimmy, you're mom's here!" yelled some guy from Beta team.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine but uh...Gamma team's dead."

"Gamma team is dead? What the hell happened?"

"There was a huge attack by those imp things."

"Imps? Did you fight them off, are they dead?"

"We tried to fight them but they're not dead. They're right outside! They're coming through the walls and busting down doors!"

"About 4 imps broke down the door. More imps and pinkies followed."

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

I unloaded all the ammo I had on the things. When they were dead I was completely out of ammo.

"Alright people, we have to leave now! Alpha team, go get Beta team in the cafeteria. All drivers to their cars! All teams to a car. Let's go!"

We all got to a car, Alpha in one, Beta in another, and Delta in the third. My mom drove the Delta car. The cars were a lot faster than the demons and we got to the gun store.

"Alright people, get in the store and grab all the guns and ammo you can."

We all ran into the store. We had no idea if there were any zombies or demons in the store, but he had to take that chance. We grabbed everything we could find. Shotguns, machine guns, chain guns, everything. We cleared out the whole store. Then we saw an enormous group of pinkies coming toward us, but they went down easily with the chain guns and machine guns. Then we got back in the cars. It was time to head to the nuclear plant...


	8. Section 6

Section 6

The nuclear plant in Dallas was about 200 miles away. Normally it would take about 3 hours to get there, but we were going at full speed. We had to if we wanted to outrun the demons and the skulls. So anyway we were going about 100 miles an hour and we'd been going for an hour so we had an hour left. But then Beta driver Willoughby was hit by a skull. It was no problem, Beta team took him out easily, but then the car was out of control because of lack of driver. We had picked up some radios at the gun store and the team heads all had one. The Beta team head contacted me.

"Delta team this is Beta team. Our driver is down, repeat, our driver is down. What do we do?"

"Roger that Beta team, remain calm and get a tall person to take control of the car."

"Alright Delta team, the driver problem is under control but we've got another problem. We've got about 12 pinkies surrounding the vehicle. They're all around us! What do we do?"

"Destroy the pinkies Beta team, over."

"No one can get a clear shot. The pinkies are ripping through the car! They're ripping it apart! They're tearing through the whole team! No!! Please!! Help me!!"

That was the last transmission from Beta team.

"Hey!" I yelled to the Delta car, "I just got a transmission from Beta team. They were outnumbered and destroyed by pinkies. We need to contact Alpha and meet up with them on the road. We'll be safer together."

"Jimmy, wait." Cindy said, "Where did the pinkies come from? We were going fast enough to out run them weren't we? So where did they come from?"

"That's a good point. But we can't worry about it now, we have to meet Alpha team and get to the nuclear plant in Dallas."

I contacted Alpha team and our cars met up at the next road.

"Alpha team, this is Delta team. Beta team is dead. We are approaching the nuclear plant. Stand by for further instructions."

"Ok guys," I said to my fellow Delta team members, "The nuclear plant is directly ahead. We're getting closer to destroying the portal. We'll be safe here because the demons haven't gotten this far."

"Um, Jimmy?" Cindy said, "Look!"

I looked ahead to the nuclear plant. What I saw was horrifying. The entire plant was swarming with demons.

"What? How the hell did demons get here? I know they're not that fast! Alright people, secure your weapons. We're going in."

We jumped out of our cars on arrival. We headed to the door, and we expected a security team, but we got a team...of zombies.

"Destroy the zombies!" I yelled.

The zombies went down easy, but behind the zombies were a team of new demons. They each had two heads! Both of their heads were as revolting as maggots. We were lucky, because when the maggots attacked our teams were ready. But the maggots did kill the rest of our drivers... my mom and Ms. Fowl. Then a living person ran toward us.

"Hey" I asked, "Do you work here?"

"I did, before this happened. I've got to get out of here! Get out of my way!"

The guy ran out of the plant. I didn't blame him, the demons were terrifying. But I still didn't know how they got here...


	9. Section 7

Section 7

We continued to explore the facility. We had to find someone who could tell us where the nuclear bomb was. We finally found another living person.

"Excuse me, we need to find something. Can you help us?"

"Help you?" he asked, "I can barely help myself! Ever since this happened I've been trying to get out of here!"

"What exactly happened?"

"Some guys down in the science lab were working on the interdimensional teleporter today. Well, suddenly it came online, they didn't even touch anything. Then all these skulls flew out! They turned everyone into zombies! Then these things with like twelve eyes came out and started killing everyone who was still alive! We don't know how it happened, but I have to get out of here NOW!!"

He darted to the door and got the hell out of there. I could tell most of Alpha and Delta team wanted to do the same, and I did too, but we had to find that bomb. From what I could tell, there was also a teleporter in this plant, and somehow it opened and the same thing happened here as did in Retroville.

"Guys, I think the same thing happened here as happened in Retroville. We need to find someone who can tell us where the bomb is!"

"Ok," said Alpha team's head, "Let's move out!"

We looked around and finally found a door we could go through. It was a door marked Research. We went in and found a few maggots.

"Whoa!"

The teams were prepared this time. They took down the maggots and we discovered that there was another living person in the room.

"Hey, can you help us please?"

"Yeah kid, I can try. What do you need?"

"We must find the nuclear bomb you're working on here."

"It's down in Science Lab 4. But that's where the teleporter is and you don't want to go down there."

"Yes we do. We need it to destroy the teleporter I opened in my basement."

"Alright, if you want to risk your life and go down there, that's not my problem. But you might want to take this."

He gave me some kind of gun.

"What is it?"

"It's a plasma gun. We've been working on it here in the research lab."

"Thanks. We could really use this."

We left the research room and started to search for Science Lab 4. But after a few steps I stopped the teams.

"Wait a minute guys. Before we go any further let's review here. We're short two teams. Gamma and Beta are dead, so we need more people. So we add to our group anyone we see who's willing to help us fight. They'll be Omega team. Ok, let's go."

We continued to look for Science Lab 4. We walked over a large bridge that led to a door marked Science Lab 1. When we were halfway over the bridge I stopped.

"Shh, I though I heard something."

We looked around and saw something that looked like a huge spider lowering itself from the ceiling. Then I saw that it was not exactly a spider, but a spider like thing but had some kind of upside down human head for a body!

"Good gravy!"

The trite demon jumped at us and Cindy shot it dead with a shotgun.

"Nice shot Cindy."

We continued over the bridge and entered Science Lab 1. Oh God, there were dozens of Trite and similar demons, I called "Ticks". The jumped at us and clawed at the team. Delta team and I shot at them with chain guns while Alpha team threw some grenades at them.

"Wow" I said, "where did you get grenades?"

"We picked them up in the research lab. They were just laying around." said a member of Alpha team. Ok, so I don't know everyone's name. Retroville is a big city and I had every living person from Retroville with me. We kept walking though Science Lab 1.


	10. Section 8

Section 8

We continued through Lab 1 with no problems and then entered Lab 2. But our numbers were growing smaller and smaller. Members of Alpha and Delta were dropping like flies. We needed to find living, sane people to form Omega team. Then we heard another living person's voice.

"Hey! Over here."

We followed his voice, hoping that he was a living person and not a demon.

"What are you kids doing here?"

"We're looking for the nuclear bomb so we can destroy the other portal."

"There's another portal?"

"Yes, in Retroville. I accidentally opened it and there's a safety on it. It can only be destroyed by a nuclear bomb."

"I was in Science Lab 4 when the teleporter opened. Demons started pouring out and people were turning into monsters. I don't know what happened but I had to get out of there. This is as far as I got when one of those two headed things attacked me. I killed it but I was too scared to go any further."

"We're going down there to get the nuclear bomb and we'll close the portal while we're down there."

"Be careful, it's extremely dangerous down there."

"Hey, we need you to come with us. Our numbers are down and we need living people to form our Omega team."

"Ok, I'll go with you. There is safety in numbers."

We continued to the door to Science Lab 2 with our first member of Omega team. He led the way to the door and opened the door.

"Holy Shitake mushrooms!"

He screamed in terror at a giant floating sphere that was in front of him. It had a huge mouth and blew fire at the only member of Omega team.

"Oh God no!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled our only member of Omega team as he burned to death. We were able to kill the thing.

"Well, there goes our first Omega team member."

We walked into Science Lab 2 and more of those "Cacodemons" came out of nowhere. People were shooting at them with every kind of weapon they had but they weren't slowing down. Then I remembered...the plasma gun. I pulled it out and destroyed all the cacodemons.

"Wow. Nice use of futuristic weaponry." Libby said.

"Thanks."

We looked around Science Lab 2 and we didn't see any other demons. However, the wall to the left was quite interesting. It was full of weapons, which was good because we needed to restock. Everyone grabbed some weapons and ammo, and then I saw the mother of all weapons. I took down a rocket launcher...


	11. Section 9

Section 9

Science Lab 2 was clear of all enemies. But at the next door we came to we discovered that we were actually in Science Lab 2a. We entered Science Lab 2b cautiously. We looked around for enemies and saw none. But just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there. After a few seconds we heard the approaching sounds of someone starting a...a chainsaw. Then, out of the darkness came a repugnant zombie with a chainsaw. It was so unexpected we didn't have time to react. It attacked the first person it saw...Libby. The chainsaw zombie sawed of Libby's head.

"LIBBY!!!" Cindy shrieked.

Cindy and I dove out of the way because the zombie was going for us next. Then Cindy picked up Libby's shotgun killed the zombie. Then we heard someone...or something else running toward us. Thank God it was a living person.

"Hey! Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"What are kids doing here?"

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need you to join us. We're going to Science Lab 4 to get the nuclear bomb and we need you to go with us."

"What do you need me for?"

"There's safety in numbers and ours are growing short."

"Ok, I'll go with you. I was trying to escape Science Lab 4, but I'll go with you. Did you see that thing with the chainsaw?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"He was working with me in Science Lab 4 when the catastrophe broke out. We were trying to get the hell out of here but there were evil creatures all around us. He picked up a chainsaw in Lab 3 for protection. We got to Lab 2b when some kind of skull went through his body and he became one of the creatures. I though he was going to kill me but he just kept running. Did he hurt any of you?"

"He killed our friend Libby." Cindy said.

"Ok, there's no time to explain exactly what's going on right now." I said, "All I can tell you is that we must reach Lab 4 and acquire the prototype handheld nuclear bomb. We must also shut down the portal so that no more demons can escape."

"Demons?"

"Yes, the creatures are demons...from hell. We need to move on now."

With our newest member of Omega team, we started to move to Lab 3. I could tell some of the people I was with were starting to crack under the pressure. I didn't blame them, it's hard to keep your cool while fighting demons from hell that could be just around the corner. Anyway, we entered Lab 3. It seemed quiet but then we were suddenly attacked by another zombie with a chainsaw. I was prepared this time and immediately fired my plasma gun at the zombie and wiped it out.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Asked our Omega team member pointing at the plasma gun.

"I got it in the research lab from some guy."

"Oh no, not Mergel!"

"Mergel? What's Mergel?"

"Mergel was a scientist in Lab 4. He helped work on the teleporter experiments."

"What experiments?"

"We've had this teleporter working for a few months now. It had been activated several times during the experiments we were running to test the teleporter. Every security team we sent through the portal reported the same things."

"You sent people through that thing?"

"Yes, and they all reported evil creatures and horrifying experiences. Then one day, about two months ago, Victor Mergel went through the portal himself. When he came back he was...different. I didn't know how he was different but we could all sense it. I have no proof, but I believe that he was responsible for opening the portal this time. It was no accident."

"What's this Mergel guy capable of?"

"Anything. He's already tricked you. That plasma gun is unstable."

"What exactly do you mean by unstable?"

"Normally it works fine, but it is quite possible that at any time an uncontrolled burst of plasma could be released at any time, destroying anything around it."

"I'll take that chance, it's the most effective weapon we have and the demons seem to be getting more powerful."

We entered the next section of Lab 3 and encountered a large pack of flying, flaming heads that I called lost soul demons.

"Sweet macramé!"

Our team fired at the demons with machine guns, but they should have used the shotgun.

"All teams, do not use the machine guns, use the shotgun against the lost souls."

Everyone switched weapons, but they didn't have the extra time they needed. The lost souls attacked about 5 members of Alpha team. We destroyed the lost souls, but their victims died. At the end of that fight, there were only four members of Alpha team left. I didn't think we were going to make it. We had a total of 16 people left in our group. 11 Delta, 4 Alpha, and 1 Omega...


	12. Section 10

A/N: If you support me, please visit my homepage.

Section 10

We moved on through Lab 3, but then more of those flying cacodemons came down from the ceiling. I was able to destroy them with my plasma gun but uh...we lost the rest of Alpha team.

"Well, I guess it's just the 12 of us now."

"Hey!" Yelled someone from Delta, "If we're all going to die, what's the point of this whole thing anyway?"

"We must destroy all the portals to protect the rest of the world. By now the demons have only reached a few cities. It doesn't matter if a few people have to die to save the whole world."

"Yeah well I don't buy that crap Neutron."

The guy was so busy yelling that he didn't notice the skull that was going thorough his body. Our Omega team member picked up the dropped shotgun and killed the zombie.

"Ok, nobody be like that guy. Now there are only 11 of us."

Suddenly we heard sort of a...squawk sound. Then, a terrifying skeleton type thing came from around the corner. It had two rocket launchers on each of its shoulders. It squawked again and deployed two heat seeking rockets at us. We ducked and I fired at the revenant with the plasma gun but it didn't go down. It kept firing and then I remembered, I had my own rocket launcher. I fired my launcher at the revenant and it was destroyed.

"Wow!" Cindy said, "Hey Neutron, don't lose that rocket thing."

We cleared out Lab 3 of all demons. Then we proceeded to the elevator to Lab 4...


	13. Section 11

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 11

We boarded the elevator to Lab 4, the largest of the 4 labs. When the doors opened…there was a revenant right in front of us! Luckily I was able to kill it before it could kill us. Then another revenant came from around the corner and fired at us. We dove out of the way of the rockets. From the ground I fired my rocket launcher and killed the other revenant. We stayed down for a few seconds incase another revenant attacked. After a few seconds with no other enemies, we got up and continued down the hall.

Then we heard some kind of rumbling coming from around the corner. I slowly peeked around the corner and I saw a huge terrifying thing with like tentacles on its face! It spotted me and attacked us with the rocket launchers it had for arms.

"Holy crap!!" Yelled the Omega team member.

Again we dove out of the way. The Mancubus was about to fire again when I launched a rocket at him. The rocket hurt it but it didn't kill it. It was about to fire again when we kind of rolled out of the way. I fired another rocket at it but it still didn't die. There were no more rockets in the launcher and I didn't have time to reload.

"I'm out of rockets! Everyone else shoot at it!"

Everyone else shot at the mancubus with their shot guns and machine guns. Finally the mancubus died. But everyone was out of ammo.

"I know where you can get more ammo." said the Omega guy.

"Where?"

"There's a storage cabinet in this Lab. It's right under that demon corpse."

"How are we going to move that massive thing?"

"I guess we're going to have to pick it up together."

We all got on one side of the fat dead demon and attempted to roll it off of the storage cabinet. It took a lot of strength but we did it.

"So what's the code for this thing?"

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? How did you expect to open it?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, I think I have my digital lock picker in my pocket."

I took out my digital lock picker and scanned the combination panel. The lock picker displayed the numbers 333 so I tried the code and it worked. I opened the cabinet and everyone took all the ammo they could hold. Unfortunately there were no rockets for my launcher. But I may have found something even better.

"Wow, what's this?" I asked as I picked up a huge gun, "This is a Big Fat Gun!"

"I'll tell you what that is, it's an experimental weapon called the BFG-9000. It's extremely powerful."

"Great, I think we're going to need extreme power."

We kept going through Lab 4. We finally reached the door to the next section labeled…teleporter room…


	14. Section 12

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 12

It was no secret that everyone was extremely nervous about what was behind this door. No one wanted to go any further, I know I didn't. But we had to, so after a short delay, I opened the door.

And there it was, 10 feet in front of us. It was the teleporter that unleashed the terror and suffering on this facility. We entered the teleporter room looking for the control panel to deactivate the teleporter.

"I found the control panel!" Cindy yelled, "Over here!"

I followed Cindy to the panel, but just then…something came through the portal. It was a giant demon, like a knight from hell! Then another one followed it out of the portal.

"Great stinkin' bananas!!" Yelled our Omega team member!

The hell knights hurled giant green plasma balls at us, killing three Delta team members. But then I used the BFG on the hell knights and it hurt them but they kept attacking. This time I charged the BFG before firing and it took them out.

"Yes! I killed them!"

"Jimmy the portal!" Yelled Cindy.

"Oh, right."

I hurried to the panel and tried to figure out how to deactivate the teleporter before any more demons came through. Finally I found the deactivation switch and I was able to turn off the teleporter.

"Thank God! You need to destroy it so it can't be opened again."

"Got it!"

I fired at the teleporter with a full blast from the BFG. The teleporter exploded violently. Finally, the nuclear facility was safe. But there was still a problem, the portal that remained open in my basement.

"Wait a minute guys, before we start celebrating we need to find the nuclear bomb. That is what we came here for."

We went into the next section of the lab and found the storage cabinet marked Nuclear Bomb. I used my Digital Lock Picker, or DLP, to unlock the cabinet. Then I grabbed the bomb.

"Yes! I got it!"

I finally had the nuclear bomb that we'd come so far to get! The nuclear facility was cleared of demons and no more could come through the portal. All we had to do was get back to Retroville.

"Hey Randy?" I asked our Omega team member, Randy Peterman, "I know you've helped us a great deal so far, but could do us another favor?"

"What is it?"

"We need someone to drive us back to Retroville."

"Sure, I'll do it."

So everything was set. We destroyed the portal, we had the bomb we needed, and we had a driver. All we had to do now was get back to Retroville. We went back through Lab 4, up the elevator the Lab 3, to Lab 2b and through Lab 2a, and finally out of Lab 1. We went to the door to leave, but there was a problem.

"Hey, I can't get this door to open."

Randy looked at the screen.

"This says the door is locked from an access station in Central Processing."

"What are you saying? That we have to go to the processing place to unlock the door?"

"I think so."

"Ok, so how do we get there?"

"We'd have to take the monorail train."

"Ok, how do we get there?"

"We can get to the monorail through the research lab."

"Ok, let's go…"


	15. Section 13

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 13

We went through the Research Lab and down the elevator to the monorail station. We went through the doors and boarded the monorail station and departed to Central Processing.

"So how long does it take to get to Central Processing from here?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Ok. So what exactly is Central Processing?"

"That's where they do all the data processing and facility access control."

About half way through the monorail tunnel the lights flickered we heard some kind of voice coming from nowhere.

"Muahahahaha! Do you think that destroying the teleporter will save you? Hahahaha!!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Randy said.

The monorail train came to a stop and the door to central processing opened. We stepped off the train and into central processing. Then we heard the voice again.

"You will never be safe. You will never stop us. We will destroy you."

The voice continued talking in a creepy deep voice.

"Where is that coming from?"

We walked into the main section of central processing, and in the center of the room there was a man…just standing there. Then he said something in the same deep voice we heard on the train.

"What took you so long?"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's him!" Randy yelled, "That's Victor Mergel!"

"The evil guy?"

"Yes."

"Did you think you could stop us by destroying a stupid little portal?" Mergel said.

Then Mergel started mutating somehow. He grew into a hideous deformed thing.

"You will never stop Hell's invasion! You will be destroyed!"

"Holy crap nuggets, look!" Randy screamed, "Mergel is holding a freakin BFG! We must destroy him!"

Mergel fired a BFG blast at us and we dove out of the way. I pulled out my plasma gun and fired at Mergel, but it didn't fire. It only started shaking. I threw the plasma gun as far away from myself as I could and it exploded.

"Stupid unstable plasma gun!"

I took out my BFG. I charged it to full and fired at Mergel.

"Ha ha ha! That tickled!" Mergel laughed. Then he fired again, killing one member of Delta.

I charged the BFG to full and fired, then I repeated the process. Mergel screamed but still wasn't dead. He was about to fire again but I beat him to it. I shot him with a fully charged BFG blast and was blown back and fell down.

"You will never stop…the invasion…" Were his last words before he died.

We found the control panel and unlocked the front door. Then we rode the monorail back to the front of the facility. I opened the door, we all got into a car and Randy started the car and began to drive us back to Retroville. I checked and made sure I still had the nuclear bomb. I was going to need it…


	16. Section 14

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 14

We drove into Retroville and what we saw was absolutely shocking. Demons were everywhere and very few people were alive. There were imps and pinkies all around us, but I took them out with the BFG. I used the BFG to destroy every demon and zombie that got in our way.

We made it to my house, and we went inside. The house was full of imps and one of them attacked Randy! I tried to save him but it was too late, it killed Randy. I cleared out the rest of the imps with the BFG. We made our way to the basement where the teleporter was, and there were imps down there too. I killed them all and we went down to the lab to destroy the portal.

"Well this is it guys. We're finally going to put and end to this nightmare. I'm going to plant this in front of the portal and set it for 30 seconds. That gives us 30 seconds to get as far away from here as possible. It will probably destroy the entire neighborhood but it will be worth it."

I was about to plant the bomb but then…an arm reached through the portal. I think it was the arm of an imp. It grabbed the nuclear bomb and pulled it back through the portal.

"NO!!!"

"Oh my God!" Cindy yelled, "A demon took the bomb! What do we do now?"

"Well, we're going to have to go get it."

"What?"

"We have to get that bomb it's the only way to destroy the portal."

"Neutron, are you suggesting that we go to Hell?"

"We have to."

"Alright, but keep that BFG charged."

We all looked around at possibly our last look at Earth. Then we stepped through the portal…into hell.


	17. Section 15

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 15

We entered hell. It was very much as I imagined it would be. There was lighting and fire and lava everywhere. Ahead of us was a staircase that led to a giant rock formation in the shape of a skull. There were imps all around us but they weren't attacking. The imps did however take all of our weapons. Then there was a flash of lightning and something started walking down the stairs from the skull rock. It was the devil himself.

"You must Jimmy Neutron." Said Satan.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm the devil. Nice to meet you."

"Hello?" I said.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Neutron and I would like to thank you for opening this portal for us."

"You're thanking me?"

"Of course."

"Does that mean you're going to let us go?"

"Yeah I don't think so. See, this is my job, and I don't want to get fired so I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here."

"You know, for hell this place isn't very hot."

"Well this is just the lobby. Anyway I'd like to show you something."

There was a chain in the lava, and the imps pulled it up, revealing that the chain was holding up a cage. When the lava oozed out of the cage, I saw something terrible. There were people in the cage, screaming people! As more lava fell off of them I realized that they were the people who died from the demon attacks. Sheen, Carl, Timmy, My dad, my mom, Libby, Principal Willoughby, Nick, Randy Peterman, and hundreds more people.

"I assume you recognize these people Jimmy."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough. Because you opened the portal I'll spare you for one night. Tomorrow we will begin our invasion and I will throw your souls into the cage and you will burn you for all eternity! Imps, take these people to their cell."

The imps led us to our cell behind the skull formation and locked us in.

"Well this is just great Neutron! We go through all this trouble to get this stupid nuclear bomb and all these people die, and now we're locked in Hell with only a few hours until he die and burn forever! And it is of course, all your fault!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What you're not going to yell back at me?"

"What's the point? You're right, it is all my fault. I opened the portal, I started this whole thing. Why shouldn't you yell at me?"

"Well, you didn't open it on purpose."

"Who cares if I didn't do it on purpose, I still did it."

"Neutron, I'm sorry I yelled at you. This isn't a good time to yell."

"Whatever." I said. I was so mad at myself that I slammed my fist on the metal bar of the cell.

"Hey wait a minute."

"What Neutron?"

"This cell is made of actual metal."

"So?"

"So I can cut through it with my laser pen."

"You can cut through it?!?! You mean we have a chance? We have a chance!"

I took out my laser pen and cut through the metal bars.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here."

We left the cage and started to walk cautiously toward the portal. We decided to try to leave hell, get more weapons from the gun store, come back to hell and fight the imps for the nuclear bomb and destroy the portal. But on the way to the portal we saw something…


	18. Section 16

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 16

On the way out of the cell we saw a smaller cage in a wall with some kind of small ball in it. There was a label above the cage that read "Soul Sphere: Do Not Touch".

I decided to touch it. I used the laser pen to cut through the metal cage and I picked up the ball. I never actually touched it because some how the sphere floated in my hands. But then, all kinds of alarms started going off.

"Warning! Code Blue! Warning! Code Blue!"

"Someone's messing with the Soul Sphere!" Yelled the devil in a loud booming voice that was probably heard throughout all of hell.

We began running toward the portal but the devil ran down the stairs and cut us off.

"What are you doing with the Soul Sphere you fool? You don't know what you're doing!"

We ran for the portal, but then a huge demon appeared out of nowhere and guarded the portal.

"Guardian, destroy them!" The devil yelled.

The guardian demon tried to crush us with its enormous claws. We dove out of the way, which we had done a lot of.

"Jimmy, you have to destroy that thing!"

"I can't, I don't have any weapons!"

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

But then I heard a strange voice.

"Use us." Whispered the voice that seemed to be coming from the Soul Sphere.

"What the?"

The guardian pounded again and this time one of us was hit by the guardian. Then I heard the voice again.

"Use us against the evil."

The guardian was about to strike again and I didn't know what the Soul Sphere was trying to tell me. I was running out of time so finally, I threw the Soul Sphere at the guardian.

"No you fool!" yelled the devil.

The Soul Sphere hit the guardian and it screamed and fell into the lava.

"No!" The devil screamed, "My guardian!"

The guardian accidentally took down and imp when it fell into the lava. The imp happened to be the imp that was holding my BFG and the nuclear bomb. I grabbed them and we ran for the portal.

"Imps, stop them!"

The imps tried to stop us but we had too much of a head start. Before we left I planted the nuclear bomb in front of the portal and set it for 3 seconds. We jumped through the portal. From the other side we heard the devil screaming "NO!!!!!!!"

The nuclear bomb exploded and destroyed the portal, but it didn't hurt us because of the safety shield.

"Yes! You did it Neutron!"

We finally destroyed the portal and stopped hell's invasion of Earth! We had to go through a lot of hell, including actually going through hell, but we finally accomplished our mission! But then, the room started shaking…


	19. Section 17

Section 17

The room was shaking and we heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you think we really needed that portal? You will never stop our invasion!"

The room was shaking more violently. I knew we had to get out of there.

"Everyone out of the house!"

We all ran out of the house and it was shaking like crazy. The ground was shaking and opening up. There was like a hole forming and my house fell into it. The hole was full of fire, and I could tell, it was a hellhole. Then out of the hole came the devil wearing a jetpack.

"We meet again Mr. Neutron. As I said, you will never stop our invasion."

Dozens of demons started coming out of the hellhole. All kinds of demons too. Imps, pinkies, maggots, trites, ticks, lost souls, cacodemons, mancubi, revenants, and hell knights. Then the devil grew into the massive and unstoppable Cyberdemon! The Cyberdemon roared and fired rockets at us. We dove out of the way, again, but the other demons were still attacking. I fired at the demons with the BFG. It was very effective against them but the Cyberdemon was still attacking.

"What do we do Neutron? That giant demon is invincible!"

"I don't know."

I killed more demons with the BFG and I heard the Soul Sphere whisper again.

"Use us."

"That's it! The Soul Sphere!"

I threw the Soul Sphere at the Cyberdemon at it screamed and roared. I expected it to die but it just kept attacking.

"It didn't work!"

"Jimmy look out!"

An imp that was behind me swiped at me and scratched the back of my head. I turned around at shot it with the BFG. After killing four more demons the Soul Sphere whispered again. I threw it at the Cyberdemon again and I hurt it again.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to do this."

I killed all the demons I could while still dodging the Cyberdemon's rockets. The Soul Sphere whispered again and I threw it at the Cyberdemon, but it still didn't die.

"Guys, just keep running. I'll try to destroy the Cyberdemon!"

I killed more demons with the Soul Sphere, but I could only kill 3. I only had two charges of BFG ammo left, and there were two hell knights in front of me. I unloaded the rest of my BFG ammo on them and the Soul Sphere said "Use us" again. I threw it at the Cyberdemon one last time and it roared and fell over into the hellhole. The dead Cyberdemon fell back into hell where it belonged. Finally hell's mightiest warrior had been defeated. But then, the last imp grabbed Cindy.

"AH! Hey, let me go!"

The imp was choking Cindy.

"Cindy!"

"Jimmy, shoot this thing!"

"I can't, I don't have any weapon."

"Get it away from me!"

The imp twisted off her head.

"CINDY NO!!"

The imp threw her head and body into the hellhole. Then it hissed at us and jumped into the hole. Then the Soul Sphere threw itself into the hellhole and sealed it up. The ground that used to be over the hole was restored and the Soul Sphere went back to hell. It was at that moment that I was sure the hell invasion was over.

-------------------------------------------END OF REPORT----------------------------------------

The military officer finished reading Jimmy Neutron's report on the events that occurred about a week earlier. After the hellhole was destroyed the military was called in to assess the damages and safety of the area. They asked Jimmy Neutron, the only sane survivor of the events, to file a report on what had happened. He had asked Jimmy Neutron to come into his office to discuss the report.

"Very interesting report Mr. Neutron."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Well, the events described in this report are a little unusual."

"Well every word is true."

"Under the circumstances Mr. Neutron we have no choice but to believe you. Your story is consistent with the damages including the bare ground over the location where you described the 'hellhole'. We do appreciate you taking the time to write this report. We won't keep you here any longer but we may contact you again if we need additional information."

"Thank you, good bye Mr. Conner."

Jimmy left the military offices in Retroville and headed back to his hotel. His house was destroyed by the hellhole. Jimmy got to his hotel and turned on the T.V…


	20. Section 18

A/N: If you support Digger3000, please visit my homepage.

Section 18

When Jimmy turned on the T.V. but for some reason it didn't work. There was just static.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly Jimmy was surrounded by a blinding white light. Then he heard the omnipresent voice of God.

"For stopping Hell's invasion upon the Earth, all your suffering shall be reversed Jimmy Neutron."

The light faded and the T.V. was working again. He went and looked out the window of his hotel room and saw…everyone! Everyone who had died as a result of the invasion was alive. He ran outside.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled.

"Hi Jimmy!" Carl said.

"I haven't seen you in so long, you know, with you being dead and all. I'm glad you're alive now through."

"Thanks Jim. We couldn't have gotten our lives back if you hadn't stopped that invasion."

"Hey Jimmy," Sheen said, "no offence but could you not ask us to help you test any more teleporters?"

"Sure thing Sheen."

Then Jimmy spotted his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Oh, I'm glad you're alive!"

"Well we're glad to be alive Jimbo." Hugh said.

"You did a great job fighting those demons. We're so proud of you."

Then Jimmy saw his friend Timmy.

"Hey Timmy."

"Jimmy! Hey!"

"Hey, are you ok? Hell didn't make you insane did it?"

"No Jimmy, I was already insane." Timmy laughed.

"Right."

Jimmy saw more people that he knew. Then he saw Cindy.

"Hey Cindy."

"Hi Neutron."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see any of you guys again."

"Well, here we are."

"I've got an idea, we should have a party!"

"Party?"

"Yeah, like a welcome back to life party!"

"That sounds great Jimmy."

"Hey everyone, party at my house!"

Everyone went back to Jimmy's newly restored house and the party began.

The next chapter will be the last one.


	21. Section 19

Section 19

If anyone could throw a party on 15 seconds notice it was Jimmy Neutron. There were snacks and soda, you know, typical party things. Goddard, who was restored like everyone else, provided the music.

"Great party Neutron."

"Thanks Nick."

"Yeah, I guess it's the least you can do to throw a party for people you get killed." Nick said and walked away.

"People I got...killed?" Jimmy thought.

"Hi Mrs. Neutron." Cindy said.

"Hi Cindy. Cookie?"

"No thanks. Have you seen Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him go down to his lab."

"His lab?"

Cindy opened Jimmy's lab door and went down the stairs.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Hey Cindy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking on the teleporter logs. I'm trying to figure out what went wrong."

"Can't you do that later? There's a party upstairs."

"Yeah I know."

"Why don't you come enjoy the party?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on Jimmy, how can you not feel like going to a party?"

"It's just something Nick said."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'I guess it's the least you can do to throw a party for people you get killed'."

"So? I'm sure he was joking."

"Come on Cindy, he said it for all of you. It was my teleporter that got you all killed. Plus you're always saying how my inventions never work, and it's true."

Cindy walked closer to Jimmy's chair.

"No it's not. It's not your fault; you didn't release the forces of Hell. That was an accident."

"So has everything been an accident? The Yokians, the Meteor, the evil clones, the nanobots, the mutant teacher, the addictive candy?"

"Ok, so you've made some mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Everyone doesn't make mistakes that get people killed." He turned back to his computer

"Come here."

Cindy sat down on the couch and Jimmy followed.

"Jimmy look, no one blames you for what happened. I don't blame you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Jimmy and Cindy just sat there for a while looking at each other, smiling. After a while Cindy broke the silence.

"So what did you find out about the teleporter?"

"What?"

"The logs, what did you find out from the logs?"

"You care?"

"Sure I care. What did the logs say?"

"Um, they said the destination marker got changed."

"What does that mean?"

"See the teleporter works by converting quantum particles into information and sending them to a new destination based on interdimensional coordinate destination markers. Then it reassembles the particles at the new destination."

"I see, go on."

"Well when I was teleporting Timmy from his dimension the teleporter was using a lot of energy and the electricity cut out for about a second. It wasn't enough to shut down the teleporter but it reset the destination marker. By an almost impossible chance, the new destination was Hell."

"Wow."

"Are you actually finding this interesting?"

"Sure, why?"

"Usually you're telling me how lame all this science stuff is."

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry about saying that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know I can be mean to you sometimes…ok all the time, but I don't think you're lame or stupid or anything like that. You're really cool Jimmy."

"Thanks Cindy, but then why are you always so mean to me?"

"Well, when you first moved to Retroville I hated you because you were so smart. Before you came, I was the smartest person in town. I was the best at something. Now I'm not the best at anything."

"Come on Cindy, you're great at lots of stuff. Like kicking ass in karate!"

Cindy smiled, "But then as I got to know you I realized how much I really like you. But I had to keep being mean to you because I knew…you could never feel the same way."

Jimmy scooted a little closed to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Wow, what was that?" Cindy asked shocked.

"And you were the smartest person in town before I came here? I kissed you."

"Why?"

"You said you liked me. I like you too."

Cindy smiled, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I never knew you felt this way Cindy. I've always wanted to tell you how much I like you but I thought you hated me."

"Hated you? I love you more than anything. I can't believe we both liked each other and we kept it a secret for so long. I really do love you Jimmy."

"I love you too. I love you so much Cindy."

_We kissed again, and at that moment_

_I fully realized how much I loved her_

_How much we loved each other_

_Together we had defeated the demons_

_Not only the demons from Hell but the demons within us_

_The demons that stood in the way of our true feelings_

_I loved her so much that nothing could come between us_

_Not even death_

_And as long as we were together_

_There would never be Doom in Retroville…_

The End!

Ooh, I used the title in the ending! So what did you think? Was it great? Was it a piece of crap? The review button is right down there. Anyway, I hope you liked it and…Good Night!


End file.
